futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Seymour Asses
Seymour Asses (1996 - 2012) was Fry's dog who was loyal and faithful. Fry found the hungry dog circa 1997 on the streets of Old New York. Fry decided to befriend him and feed him some of the pizza from the delivery he was currently on, which was another prank call. Giving the hungry dog the first slice of pizza, Fry mentions that if anyone should ask that he should claim to be the delivery recipient "Seymour Asses". Fry eventually taught him to bark/sing Walking on Sunshine. He was noted for having wet dog smell, even when he was dry. When Fry later fell into a cryogenics tube where he remained for nearly 1000 years,Space Pilot 3000 he led members of Fry's family to the cryogenics laboratory but failed to convince them to examine the tube and they dragged him away. His fossilized remains were found by Fry in the 31st century at a museum exhibit of Panucci's Pizza. Professor Farnsworth had the technology to extract DNA from the remains and create a clone of Seymour, complete with memories, but Fry declined, reasoning that since the readings indicated Seymour had lived to the age of 15, 12 years after Fry was frozen (Dec. 31st 1999/Jan. 1st 2000), Seymour must have formed new memories and eventually forgotten about Fry. Seymour, on the contrary, had waited outside Panucci's Pizza for Fry's return every day since he was frozen, obeying his master's last command never leaving the spot and never giving up hope.Jurassic Bark However, a time clone Fry created through the use of the paradox-free time travel machine decides to stay Twelve Years in the past until he eventually becomes Lars Fillmore through a failed assassination attempt by Bender – and returns to the future. In total Fry and Seymour enjoy Fifteen years together starting in 1997 until Bender's failed assassination attempt, during which Seymour becomes petrified in dolomite negating any and all suffered previously by Seymour in the original reality. Behind the scenes *His remains appear briefly at Fry's funeral,The Sting and can be seen on display in the crew's apartment.Bender's Big Score *His name is a probable reference to one of Bart Simpson's many prank call's to Moe's Tavern from The Simpsons (a TV show also created by Matt Groening). Obviously, it means See More Asses. *His name might also be a reference from the pornographic film director Seymour Butts, which basically replaces Butts with Asses. *In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on "Lonesome Road", Seymour can be found as an easter egg (see here for details). *The post-2000 timeline may be based on a true Japanese story about a dog named Hachikō, who waited for his master everyday at a train station. The master suffered a stroke one day and died. For over the next 9 years until his passing, Hachikō continued to wait, at the same train station, for his master to return. * Seth MacFarlane provided the speaking voice for Seymour in "Game of Tones". Appearances *''Jurassic Bark'' *''The Sting'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Game of Tones'' References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Animals